Give You What You Like
by NaillOfficial
Summary: Avril have been living her dream. The dream that she never expected that may come true. A dream that never been know that she become famous. Suddenly, a guy named Justin been entered her life. A guy that will more show off her famous life. A guy who will become his life and stayed forever. The question is: Are they gonna made it?
1. Chapter 1:

"Please wrap your drunkin' arms around me,

and I like to call me yours tonight."

I perfectly write, not perfectly though. I'm still finding the right tone, words for this. It's almost an hour ago, but still, I can't make it.

"I think you need a sleep Abby." Evan popped out nowhere.

"It's actually late now in the evening." He continued. "Besides, you wanna grow taller right?" He said playfully, putting a bowl of cereal on a coffee table.

"Shut up!" I scolded, throwing all the crumpled paper that I've been lately drawn, or trying the perfect lyrics.

He laugh loudly that echoed all over the house. We both stay in one house. Mom insist him though. Just because, she didn't trust me that I'm gonna leave alone, she keep telling the negative thought. Like, what if, someone sneak in my house. Steal things, wreck around the house. And the worst she thought me is, what if, their gonna raped me. Raped me and gonna kill me. I laugh to my mom's concerned and soon I give up. I let Evan stay with me.

"Okay, okay! Sto-," I cut him off, pushing a big crampled paper to her mouth. That now, they were in his mouth.

I jump out of him, and ran upstairs laughing as I goes to my room and lock it immediately. I hear a loud thumping comes from the stairs. Meaning, Evan are comimg here. I quickly ran towards my closet and slid inside. Who knows, I perfectly fit in though. I grin to myself and closed the closet. Feeling the darkness and hotness inside of this. Soon I heard my doorknob twisting, pushing, and half of my heart kicking it.

"Damn it Abbey!" I heard Evan yelled. I silently laugh inside as sweat start rushing down my face.

"Okay, Let see, I still have time tomorrow to kill you then. Maybe tomorrow is another though." he tease of.

"Goodnight black fart!" I heard Evan laughed, walking downstairs. I groan very loudly, surely Evan would heard. I blast open the closet, kicking it and hoped off. I hate him very much, calling me "Blackfart", if it is "BlackStar" anyway.

I clearly wiped all the sweats that covered around my body using a towel and walk towards the bathroom. I absolutely need to sleep. I tell to myself. As I see a black under my eyes and how pale I am. Well, maybe I would go rest tomorrow, if the management let me.

I quickly brush my teeth, take a shower and change to a night outfit. As I done, I slam head to my bed. Enjoying the princess sized bed. The smoothness, and the scent like a strawberry.

I pull out my iPod under my comfy pillow and plug the earphones on as I play my playlist.

I hummed along and sang some Iyrics.

"I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me!" I scream, feel free to break the silence around the house. Evan probably sleeping now. That fag.

The song ended, and I literally switch-off myiPod. I remove my earphones and put them both to my nightstand.

I lay back and wrap myself with cover, mesmerizing the coldness of the room.

I can feel the heaviness of my eyelids. Soon, I close them lightly and in any minutes, I drifted to a sleep.

Mhmmm!

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I got a lot more chapters save here.**

 **Please vote and share this to others!**

 **See you on the next Chapter!**

 **Naill xo**


	2. Chapter 2:

"What?! Why him? There are lot guys of Hollywoods to calloborate with!" I impulsy yelled to my manager Cliff. He pushing me to that Justin Timberlake. The one who I hate the most.

"Sorry Abbey, but his manager Johnny Wright and we already agree with this." If there was no a regulation to hurt the managers. I shouldv'e already hit his face with this guitat that I was holding now. My blood been pumping and boiling, every I heard that name Justin TImberlake. Even I read. I really, really don't know what to say then.

I take a deep breathe, put rthe guitar down incase I explode I'm gonna hit him and walk out the living we're my manager and my band stayed. Soon, as I reach the stairs, I barely here Cliff start talking, discussing about the collaborating thingy. Hell.

I headed upstairs heading to my room and sit from my bed. Why him? There are lots of guy there. Maybe I can collaborate with One Direction, or maybe Anton Zaslavki. Hell. Why him? The one who bullied me when we we're in grade school.

I groan in myself and lie in the bed. This is unbelievable. I reach for my ' Hello Kitty' stuff toy and sit back. It was given by one of my fan in Tokyo, who was suffering from a Kidney Faillure. God, I miss her so much. Hope I see her again. Hey, what the hell not. After I done my album, I'm gonna go toured again and see her again!

I sniffed the toy, absorbing the scent and put it to my bed. I reach for my notebook, where I right songs and stood up. I walk over to my table where I wrote and and pick a pen. Maybe this will help the bad vibes.

As I pick one pen, I slumped to the chair -crossleged -next to the table and start thinking what should I write. Love songs? Heartbreaks? Dramas? Or whatever. Hell.

I scan all over the room, find some point what song I should I write. And it landed on a stuffed toy.

Hello Kitty

Why not? It would be great then! I quickly fish around the notes, flipping all over the pages finding some page to write in.

I stop on the last page when I see the unfinished wriiten song. ' Give You What You Like'.I read the half as usual. Jeez. I almost forget it. Anyway, I'm gonna continue or finish it when I have some reason to do it though. I flip the last page and start spending the whole hours doing the business.

"Good. Interesting. It would be a big hit for the Asians. Especially in Tokyo. They're gonna love it." Devin said, passing the lyrics note to Evan who seemed bored. I just rolled my eyes and feel widely, amazingly proud to myself.

"Yeah! It is!" I said pumply, Matt and Devin laugh by my little five year old who won a popsicle eating contest. I'm just happy for myself if you knew. I join both of them laughing and soon we ended up panting, clutching our stomach on. While Evan still fishing the note.

"Nice. What made you write this?" Evan suprisingly speak, flipping some pages, kinda boredom again? Really? I just shrugged to his complement-asking thingy and walk over to the kitchen.

I obviously thirsty for laughing. I open the fridge, grab one of the mineral water and closed the fridge. I twist open the cap and drunk all the water inside and walk back to the boys.

"Erm, Abbey? What's this? Are you horny or something like that?" Evan innocently asked as he looked seriously to a note. The two boys barely holding their laughters now and I know they can't handle it anymore. I raised my eyebrow and go over to him.

"What the hell make you say that Taubenfeld!" I yelled as I jump over to his. Matt and Devin is laughing their asses now.

"U-uh, this one. Whythisthangtitledlikethis," he rushed as I raised my eyebrow to him. "It makes sense though." he continued. I snatch the notebook to his and read what he was talking about. Oh m- "So you horny huh?" Evan asked as he saw embarassed reaction. Seriously I'm not horny though. Why did he say that. Just because the titled.

Reality hit me as I rapidly hit him, the water bottled. "You bastard! I am not! F*ck you! F*ck you!" I hardly yell as I continue hitting him.

"Oka-Okay stop! A-aaww! Sto- Awww hitting me th-" he pleases, as hi closses his arm, trying to escape the hit I was doing.Matt and Devin been extremely laughing to the floor, holding their erotic stomachs.

Soon, I give up hitting him, I throw the bottle to him one more time and sit back, holding the noteook. Later on, the two boys stop laughing, as Evan had ran upstairs to his room absolutely, to change his wet T-shirt. Seriously, I feel embarassed to his question. Especially infont of these two boys.

"Can someone switch the telly on, I'm bored." I command, as bored really hits me. Devin quickly stood up and switch the telly on. As it switched on, he sat on a vacant on.

Basically, I really, really care if they are still here. And seriously, I enjoy whenever they were here. 'Course, they are life my brothers aswel. We're having fun, playing, skating and whatever what crazy people like us does.

My thaught been distracted as my attention goes to that movie of his - Justin Timberlake - comes to the scene. He and Mila Kunis been making out, the movie is titled Friend With Benefits. Hell, my mind fly again to that Timberlake. How could this happen to me. Why him and his adorable chimpanzee manager choose to callaborate me. Well, if he is trying to make a move to played with me again, I swear to God that I'm gonna blow him in the balls that makes him crawl all over the carpets that feel him pain to death.I swear!

I return my attention to the telly as it become a shade black all over it. Great, Matt switch it off. "Okay, that's enough, scratch for the innocent eyes." Matt stated as he stood up next to the telivision, stretching up, Devin follow him aswel. "Besides, it's 10 in the evening. I don't want to catch a bad headache tomorrow." Devin joined as he put his jacket. "And besides, we we're gonna meet Mr. Timberlake tomorrow." Matt state, as he shrugged his jacket on.

Yeah. I almostly forgot. Were gonna meet tomorrow, and it's not only tomorrow. We will be it each other again, again and again.

I simply nod and walk by them to the door. "See yah, Abbey. don't be late to go to sleep. O r else your not gonna grow up." Matt joked, as he jumbled my hair and run by the car. I run after him laughing and jump up to his rearward and bit his left ear tightly as it turn to red. He reach for me and tickled me as I fell to my feet gigling. "Hell, Abbey, that really hurt and nasty," he professed "Thank god, you didn't ripped it all." He express, as he holding his - nearly - injured ear. I just laugh to his reaction and walk to the another lad who's sitting now in a passenger sit, chuckling.

"Be careful buddy, I don't wanna lose any one of my bandmate." I chirp as I pat him in ithe shoulder. He smile widely as his response and we bump our knuckles. Our trade. "Thanks man, sure we will." I nod and walk away from the car as Matt get inside and start the engine on. I wave at them as I see the vehicle nowhere to be seen.

I sigh heavenly deeply and walk inside the house, and lock the door. Geez, it's only 9 in the evening. It's to early for the bed. I sleep nearly 10 or 11 in the evening, depends if I was tired. What should I do? I roam around the whole and spot the notebook. The new song. I jog over to it and review the new song.Hello Kitty. That's what I tited it.

I run upstairs, the notebook in my hand, passing from Evan's room. I barely hear him snoring. Poor lad, I tortured him like that.

I went to my room, pick my laptop to the floor and flop to my bed. I switch it on, opening my twitter, facebook account or page. And went to my own website. Seriously, I'm not gonna tell to myLittle Blackstars about my new song. I wanna tell them to be ready for it.

I touch the tweet, post buttons and soon, my tweet been lots of retweets, replies and basically favorite. My post in Facebook been flooded my likes and comments, as well to my own website. Oh God, I wish one of my fans atleast a receive q hug or whatever they like for me.

I just love them very much.

Soon, I log off to my accounts and shut the laptop off, and put it on to the table and hide the notebook - one and again - aswel.

I need to tell this to my manager, Cliff. I went back downstairs and found my phone glowing besides to a flower vase. I immediately approach to it and see who's calling. It's Cliff! I tap the accept button and he start bubbling.

He asked what did I post all about and if I care to tell him about to it. I response saying I just annunce it tomorrow couse, were gonna meet up. He groqn by that and agree with it. Good. We say byes, goodnights to each other and soon I end the call.

I went back to my room, changing to a sleeping attire and flop to my bed. Geez, it will be seriously hit all the Asians.

I wrap myself up with the blanket and soon, drifted to a sleep.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you love it!** **Follow me on twitter @Real_Naill_Dean or add me on facebook Ronnail Dean Cadite** **#LittleBlackstar**


End file.
